


Oblivious

by Romwaeta



Category: The Owl House
Genre: F/F, Luz has it bad, angsty a bit, based off of a comic by sandangelxp, i’m the angst queen what did you expect, luz is also sad, luz is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romwaeta/pseuds/Romwaeta
Summary: Did… Luz like Amity?No. Luz didn’t. Because she was too weird, she didn’t belong- her wacky antics were the reason she was being sent away in the first place. Amity deserved better than Luz could offer.So why did it have to hurt so badly?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 301





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> FIRSTLY! This is based off of a comic by SandAngelXP! Find it on their instagram and shoot them a follow! They’re super talented!
> 
> Anyways, I’m also on Instagram! I post my art there! You can find me as @pineapple_briize!
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun trickled through one of the classroom’s many windows, rays falling over the countless desks and spilling throughout the room. Luz sat at her desk, the passing period between classes dragging on for longer than it felt it should have.

Luz stared off into the distance, eyes spacing out from her surroundings. To the tanned girl’s side, Willow was eagerly chatting with Gus, a bright smile splayed on her face. The human couldn’t even begin to express how proud she was of Willow’s newfound confidence- it was amazing to see how patching things up with Amity had changed things for the better.

Speaking of things changing for the better… and Amity… Luz’s eyes turned towards the girl in question. Her pale fingers were latched around a book, amber eyes picking off the pages with a calm exterior- but Luz knew how much Amity enjoyed reading, how she’d get excited over little details and plot developments. It was kind of adorable. Biting her lip, Luz began to think.

 _Who could Amity like?_ If being rejected by them was her greatest fear, it had to be someone close to her- someone she looked up to, right? Luz sighed softly, hand sliding along her cheek as she slouched. Whoever she liked would be an idiot to reject the stunning Amity Blight. How could anyone ignore her? The way that her eyes shined when she got new learning material, the way she’d do anything for her friends, the way she had rushed to protect Luz during the Grudgby match. She was so _caring_ and if anyone could be as oblivious to reject her, they weren’t worth her time. 

But who could it be? Luz couldn’t recall seeing Amity talk to anyone else, aside from their little friend group, and Boscha’s gang. And… given the fact Amity seemed happier leaving Boscha’s side, it obviously wasn’t her. Maybe Skara? She was peppy and energetic, someone definitely likeable. But… Amity was leaving them behind. She… she wouldn’t have feelings _that_ strong for any of them, right?

Amity looked up from her book, offering an excited wave towards Luz. The sunlight reflected off of her pale skin and calm eyes, shining brilliantly. It could have been a trick of the light, but a soft blush seemed to be dusting her cheeks. _Maybe something in the book is just that good. I’ll have to ask about it later_.

Luz returned the wave, a crashing sense of dread deep in her chest. A small echo, only noticeable the more the latina slipped into her thoughts. Amity returned to her book, a smile on her soft lips. Luz looked to the side, catching Willow’s glance. 

_Maybe it’s Willow?_ Luz hummed, dropping her hand back to the table and twisting her mouth. It would explain why Amity was so scared about asking her out- she had just begun to patch things up, and a crush could get in the way of it. The latina’s heart dropped. _Why was it bothering her this much?_

Amity was just a friend. A friend that Luz cared deeply for- a friend that the tanned girl knew for a fact she’d jump in the way of danger to help. She had just… never known anybody quite like Amity.  
Nobody had reciprocated her love for the Azura franchise like Amity did- never had she met anybody else who felt so alone, even in the midst of friends. Amity was like Luz’s other half- she should be happy for Amity. Luz’s hand slid to cover her eyes. So why did she feel like crying?

The pressure in her chest only built, clenching around her heart and dripping to the depths of her abdomen. It… felt like fear, and a mix of dread. Was she _scared_? What of? Maybe she was scared for Amity. Scared that she wouldn’t get what she needs- but what if this crush wasn’t good enough for her? They needed to know Amity, needed to be able to care for her, and needed to know how sensitive and protective Amity was- to respect her and her boundaries, but to still push when she was upset. Amity was closed off and _needed_ someone who would always be there to listen.

Did… Luz like Amity?

No. Luz didn’t. Because she was too weird, she didn’t belong- her wacky antics were the reason she was being sent away in the first place. Amity deserved better than Luz could offer.

So why did it have to hurt so badly?


End file.
